Mikey's Fate
by Hiccup Hamato
Summary: After coming in contact with the ooze unintentionally, Mikey flees his brothers when they had won the battle against Commander Kraang but not deliberately. Changes happen and there is a new vigilante in New York leaving everyone, including the turtle brothers confused. However when they encounter this vigilante discoveries are made and hearts are broken...
1. Consequences unknown

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"Chapter 1: Be aware of your surroundings/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; text-underline: single; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; text-underline: single; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"Mikey's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""One sip, and we'll stay the same on the inside, but look like humans on the outside."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"Mikey gasped as his brother, Donatello, held the untouched tube of purple ooze. There was a slight pink tinge to it, showing that it hadn't been touched since they retrieved it from police headquarters. How could Donnie be so careless as to thinking that we could turn human. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-style: italic; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"I'm not a genius, but it is obvious Donnie hasn't done is chemical thingy stuff./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"He eyed his brothers, pleading that they didn't choose this fate, who knows what they could turn into. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-style: italic; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"Raph would probably be a tiger, so violent, and Leo would most likely become a lion, way too much pride. Don will most definitely be a monkey, /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"he thought, snickering to himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"He kept one eye of the canister, and the other on Raph. It was his idea to get the ooze, and lie to April and Casey. The only reason Mikey had agreed was because he was threatened, and Raph is his brother. He watched as Donatello handed it to Leo, who took it gingerly. Mikey couldn't help but notice that Raph had turned his head away, he didn't want anything to do with this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"Leo looked at the ooze and sighed, listening to Sensei Splinter's words at the same time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;""We will do whatever you guys think," Leo said, pausing "Its your call."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"Mikey was taken aback. He looked at Donnie and tried to convey his message as to why he shouldn't do this. But as soon as their eyes had met, Don had turned his head to Raph. It was quite obvious that Raph didn't want this pressure. So he took the ooze. Mikey gasped and started rocking on his feet. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-style: italic; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"No, no no no, Raph can't do this! /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"He kept his eyes on his older brother, who had locked eyes with him. Mikey watched for any change in body figure, to see Raph slowly turn around, and fling the canister towards the entrance wall. Tinkling of glass could be heard through out the layer and the ooze laid splattered over the wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"Leo nodded, accepting Raph's decision. Together they'll sprinted towards the exit, giving their farewell to Sensei Splinter while grabbing possible weapons and calling anyone they needed to. Mikey however was going too slow and was bumped into the wall that had the purple ooze on it. His shell came in contact and glowed a slight orange as they headed out to defeat Kraang. But as soon as it showed up, it had vanished./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"Mikey didn't give it a second thought./span/p 


	2. The Battle

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"Chapter 1: Be aware of your surroundings/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; text-underline: single; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; text-underline: single; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"Mikey's POV/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""One sip, and we'll stay the same on the inside, but look like humans on the outside."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"Mikey gasped as his brother, Donatello, held the untouched tube of purple ooze. There was a slight pink tinge to it, showing that it hadn't been touched since they retrieved it from police headquarters. How could Donnie be so careless as to thinking that we could turn human. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-style: italic; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"I'm not a genius, but it is obvious Donnie hasn't done is chemical thingy stuff./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"He eyed his brothers, pleading that they didn't choose this fate, who knows what they could turn into. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-style: italic; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"Raph would probably be a tiger, so violent, and Leo would most likely become a lion, way too much pride. Don will most definitely be a monkey, /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"he thought, snickering to himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"He kept one eye of the canister, and the other on Raph. It was his idea to get the ooze, and lie to April and Casey. The only reason Mikey had agreed was because he was threatened, and Raph is his brother. He watched as Donatello handed it to Leo, who took it gingerly. Mikey couldn't help but notice that Raph had turned his head away, he didn't want anything to do with this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"Leo looked at the ooze and sighed, listening to Sensei Splinter's words at the same time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;""We will do whatever you guys think," Leo said, pausing "Its your call."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"Mikey was taken aback. He looked at Donnie and tried to convey his message as to why he shouldn't do this. But as soon as their eyes had met, Don had turned his head to Raph. It was quite obvious that Raph didn't want this pressure. So he took the ooze. Mikey gasped and started rocking on his feet. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-style: italic; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"No, no no no, Raph can't do this! /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"He kept his eyes on his older brother, who had locked eyes with him. Mikey watched for any change in body figure, to see Raph slowly turn around, and fling the canister towards the entrance wall. Tinkling of glass could be heard through out the layer and the ooze laid splattered over the wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"Leo nodded, accepting Raph's decision. Together they'll sprinted towards the exit, giving their farewell to Sensei Splinter while grabbing possible weapons and calling anyone they needed to. Mikey however was going too slow and was bumped into the wall that had the purple ooze on it. His shell came in contact and glowed a slight orange as they headed out to defeat Kraang. But as soon as it showed up, it had vanished./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14pt;"Mikey didn't give it a second thought./span/p 


End file.
